sleepoverclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Sari Sleepover
=Sari Sleepover (The Sleepover Club #35)= by Narinder Dhami Join the Sleepover Club: Frankie, Kenny, Felicity, Rosie and Lyndsey, five girls who want to have fun -- but who always end up in mischief! When feisty Asha from India comes to school, the Sleepover Club get excited about the fun of Diwali, the Hindu Festival of Lights! How will it compare to Guy Fawkes Night, and will there be the usual chaos? Main Cast *'Francesca (Frankie) Thomas' (Caitlin Stasey) is a girl who dreams of being an actress. She is the leader of the Sleepover Club. Her best friend is Kenny. She can be quite bossy. Her favorite color is Purple. Charlie of Series 2 is her cousin. She is an only child who lives with her parents, and she longs for a sibling. Her mother becomes pregnant in episode 23-The Price Of Success. She secretly has a crush on Matthew from the M&M's. *'Rosalind "Rosie" Cartwright' (Eliza Taylor-Cotter) is an aspiring writer and journalist. She wants to take after her father as he is a journalist. She was the last girl to join the soc, in episode 2. She is the smartest of the girls and can be quite brash. Her favorite color is Yellow. Her mother died and she lives with her father David and her brother Will. She has a crush on Lyndz's brother Tom. *'Felicity "Fliss" Sidebotham' (Ashleigh Chisholm), is a young fashion enthusiast. She was known as the bubbly fashionista and also she has a crush on her fellow student Ryan Scott. Fliss's parents are divorced and she no longer sees her father. Her mother remarries in the last episode of Series One. She has a younger brother called Callum, who was bullied in one episode. He hates''The Sleepover Club''. Her favorite color is Pink. She is best friend with Lyndz. She can be shallow and self-centered. *'Kendra "Kenny" Tam' (Hannah Wang) is the athletic member of the club. She wishes to manage Manchester United F.C. when she is older. She takes part in all sorts of physical activities from soccer to athletics and is a fan of Manchester United F.C.. She lives with her sister, mother, father and grandmother. Her favorite color is Orange. In the book series her name was Laura McKenzie. She is best friends with Frankie. *'Lyndsey "Lyndz" Collins' (Basia A'Hern) is considered to be the most laid back and nicest member of the group and she likes animals. It has been mentioned that when she is older, she wants to run a horse riding school as she is an avid rider. She has afraternal twin brother, Michael who is one of the M.M.Ms and she also has an older brother, Tom. Her favorite color is Green. She is best friends with Fliss. * Recurring Characters **'Matthew McDougal' (Ryan Corr) is the leader of the M&M's, a group of boys. His mother is a friend of Fliss' mother, so they often see each other which provides a chance to spy on her and the club activities. He is also a friend of Fliss' younger brother, Callum. He secretly has a crush on Frankie. **'Marco de Peiri' (Stefan La Rosa) is the friendliest member, who sometimes gives away the boy's plans. Later, Marco has a growing interest in Fliss, and is secretly a nice guy. **'Michael Collins' (Blake Hampson) is also Lyndsey's twin brother. Michael also has occasional fleeting moments of goodness. **'Sara' (Annaleise Woods) is dedicated to disbanding the Sleepover Club. She is in the same class as Frankie and her friends. She is also known as Sara Tiara to the Sleepover Club members. **'Alana' (Ashleigh Brewer) is the lackey friend of Sara. The Sleepover Club members call her Alana Banana. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sleepover_Club_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=5 editSeries Two Three years after Series 1, Frankie (now 16) is forced to move away from her home town after her father receives a job promotion, she takes with her the Sleepover club book. Due to complications, she stays with her cousin for a week. There she discovers her cousin Charlie struggling to balance her social life with her four best friends. She entrusts Charlie with a new sleepover club book as Charlie, Maddy, Tayla, Jess and Brooke form a sleepover club. The main antagonists are called "The Blockheads" consisting of Jason, Simon and Declan who with the aid of Krystal and Caitlyn try to meddle with the clubs affairs. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sleepover_Club_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=6 editMain Characters **'Charlotte "Charlie" Anderson' (Morgan Griffin) is the leader of the second generation of the Sleepover Club. Charlie's best friend has been Maddy since kindergarten. Charlie is an only child and lives with her two loving parents. She and Frankie are cousins. When she is older she wishes to become a journalist. She has a crush on Jason. She was inspired by Frankie of Season One. **'Madeleine "Maddy" Leigh' (Emmanuelle Bains) is the very competitive and sporty one of the group. Her main interests are basketball and surfing and she always wants to win. Maddy is also known to be very smart and good in science. She has been best friends with Charlie since Kindergarten. She was inspired by Kenny of Season One. **'Tayla Kane' (Rachel Watson) is not the smartest of the girls. She is fashion-conscious and always listens to her psychic phone pal Zodiac Zoe. She lives with her younger sister and her parents. She was inspired by Fliss of Season One. **'Brooke Webster' (Katie Nazer-Hennings) enjoys photography and knows a lot about computers. She loves animals. Her best friend is Jess. She has a stepbrother named Simon who is one of the Blockheads. She was inspired by Lyndz of Season One. **'Jessica "Jess" Philips' (Monique Williams) is the artsy and shy one of the group. Her best friend is Brooke. She lives with her parents and older brother Zac. She was inspired by Rosie of Season One. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sleepover_Club_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=7 editRecurring Characters **'Jason Bloch' (James Bell) is the brains of the Blockheads, and is always thinking of a plan to benefit himself. Jason is the enemy of the Sleepover Club. Jason and Charlie used to be best friends as kids because they are neighbors. He also has a crush on her. **'Simon Webster' (Nathan Coenen) is the main deceiver out of the three as he always goes with his step sister's mind rather than Jason's. He gets the gossip from Brooke to relay to Jason. He's secretly interested in Tayla. **'Declan' (Shannon Lively) is Jason's third henchman. Not the smartest, mostly just tags along because its something to do. **'Krystal Beasley' (Julia O'Connor) is always trying to learn the Sleepover Clubs secrets and asks Caitlyn to do so. Secretly everyone at school calls her 'Beastley'. She is also an only child. Jason said that she thinks she's always important. **'Caitlyn' (Ruby Hall) is a sweet nice young lady. She is also Krystal's friend who follows her around is often asked by her to spy on The Sleepover girls. Episodes Main article: List of The Sleepover Club episodes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sleepover_Club_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=9 editMedia and DVDs Both seasons of The Sleepover Club have been released on DVD. Besides numerous volumes, the first season was released in 2007 and contains all 26 episodes of the first season, and the second season was released in August 2007 and contains all 26 episodes of the second season. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Sleepover_Club_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=10 editFilming ***The original series was produced at Varsity College in Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia and post produced by Cutting Edge Gold Coast and Brisbane. The glorious beaches and attractive beach side homes were a major feature of the series which featured the famous M&M's in various shore side exploits. ***The second season was filmed in and around Western Australia's Perth Metropolitan area at locations such as the Fremantle Jail (no longer in service, but now a major tourist attraction), the Sunset Men's home (turned Psychiatric Hospital, also no longer in use), Churchlands Senior High School and Hillary's boat harbour as well as at other various locations. *** http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_The_Sleepover_Club_episodes&action=edit&section=2 editSeries two ****Caitlin Stasey reprises her role from the first season for one episode.